Glow Cloud (ALL HAIL)
"All hail the mighty Glow Cloud." 'The Glow Cloud (all hail) '''is an eternal deity predating reality Episode 109, [[A Story About Huntokar|''A Story About Huntokar]] and currently serving as the president of the Night Vale School Board. First spotted by John Peters (you know, the farmer) in episode two, the Glow Cloud (all hail) is a cloud which made a sudden entrance to Night Vale from the west. It glows in a variety of colours and emits a low, whistling noise. The Sheriff's Secret Police initially recommended that citizens "run directly at the cloud, shrieking and waving your arms just to see what it does." This advice is ultimately unwise, as it is later revealed that the cloud rains down various small creatures such as armadillos, lizards and crows, all of which appear to already be dead. It once dropped a dead lion on top of the Ice Cream Shop, which offered a free dipped cone to anyone who could get the thing off. It also leaves all recordings of its effects blank and smelling faintly of vanilla. It appears to be capable of telepathy and mind-control, as Cecil and several others recite a series of chants in worship of it. The Glow Cloud (all hail) proceeded to double in size and cover the entirety of Night Vale before finally moving on toward the east until it was just a small spot in the distance. In The Lights in Radon Canyon, it returned to Night Vale and joined the school board (eventually becoming its president) after determining that Night Vale was the ideal place to raise its offspring. For the most part, however, direct statements taken from the Glow Cloud (all hail) still revolve around achieving dominance over Night Vale--though it appears to have stopped trying to control anyone but the remaining members of the school board. In The Whispering Forest, we learn the the Glow Cloud (all hail) is now the School Board president. When the School Board shut down schools, the Glow Cloud (all hail) makes a statement, saying: "Grovel, Mortals. Put your tongues to the soil and beg for your worthless lives!” It may pitch in for community endeavours, as a large glowing cloud (all hail) was seen helping in the hunt for You as documented in A Story About You. The Glow Cloud (all hail) plays a central role in the episodes A Beautiful Dream and WE MUST GIVE PRAISE. In All Hail it is revealed that the Glow Cloud (all hail) doesn't want to be worshipped, but it desires only to communicate with people. Unfortunately, its nature makes communication very difficult, as it can't speak and must interact with human minds directly, which causes people to worship it. It came to Night Vale hoping it won't be worshipped there and when it turned out it still was, it spoke through Cecil commanding people not to worry about being good to it and to be good to each other instead. It is also revealed that dropping dead animals is actually a medical condition and the Glow Cloud (all hail) can't control it. It did not Create us, but can certainly destroy us. All hail the mighty Glow Cloud. ALL HAIL. References Category:Night Vale sentient entities Category:Deities Category:Gods